Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Jaina Solo
Hallo Jaina Solo! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jaina Solo!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, -- Gruß Boba 15:04, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Auch von mir ein(verspätetes) herzliches Willkommen bei der Jedipedia. Ich freu mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 16:17, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Möchte dich auch nochmal herzlich willkommen heißen. Sehe gerade das du die weibliche Fraktion der Jedipedianer verstärkst, was natürlich noch toller ist, da die Fraktion sehr klein ist. Herzlich willkommen und viel spass beim stöbern und schreiben. -- Gruß Boba 16:23, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hilfe für Jaina Solo Hallo Jaina Solo (schöner Name übrigends:)) Ich habe gesehen das du einen Artikel verfasst hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Jedoch habe ich gesehen, das du die Quellen nicht angegeben hast. Du wirst sehen, wenn du auf einen Artikel gehts, dann stehen dort ganz unten Quellen, die bei jedem Artikel angegeben werden müssen, es sei denn es ist ein Artikel über ein Buch, da das Buch ja selber eine Quelle ist. Das heißt, wenn du über eine Person schreibst die in dem Buch Der verschollene Planet vorkommt, dann gibst du das Buch als Quelle an. Quellen gibst du wie folgt an: Quellen *''Name der Quelle'' Wenn du ein Bild hochlädst, musst du natürlich auch Quellen angeben und zwar ist die Quelle der Film, das Buch oder das Comic aus dem das Bild stammt. Wenn du also ein Bild aus dem Comic Das Band der Ehre nimmst und hochlädst, musst du als Quelle Das Band der Ehre angeben. Quellen für Bilder werden genauso angegeben wie in einem Artikel. Desweiteren musst du bei einem Bild noch die Vorlage:Copyright rein zuen das tust du so . Wenn du in einem Artikel den Namen eines anderen Artikels erwähnst, egal ob er existiert oder nicht (also wenn du zum Beispiel in deinem Artikel den Namen Luke Skywalker erwähnst) dann machst du einen Link daraus in dem du diese [[]] Klammern drum setzt, daraus ergibt sich dann folgendes Bild (bleiben wir beim Beispiel von Luke) Luke Skywalker. Ich habe dabei jetzt durch einen anderen Wikicode bewirkt, dass kein Link daraus wurde, aussehen tut der Link so Luke Skywalker. Exsistiert der Artikel noch nicht oder du hast dich verschrieben, sieht das so aus (anderes Beispiel) 1088. So das war erstmal alles, wenn du weitere Fragen hast, dann wende dich an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer. Viel Spass hier in der Jedipedia. -- Gruß Boba 15:14, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Ich habe gesehen, dass du deine Benutzerseite mit einer Infobox ausgestattet hast, da sind aber keine Farben drin, wenn du möchtest kann ich dir die Farbe deiner Wahl machen:). Ausserdem könnte ich dir babels machen, du musst mir nur sagen was für welche das sind. -- Gruß Boba 23:14, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :So deine Farbe ist da, hoffe die gefällt dir so. Wenn du dich entschliessen solltest die zuändern und nicht weißt wie es geht, dann melde dich einfach bei mir. -- Gruß Boba 14:16, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bücher Hallo Jaina! Ich wollte nur mal so aus reiner Neugierde fragen, was du denn so für Bücher hast:). Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 15:00, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bei mir musst du nur auf die Liste schauen :). Gruß,--Garm Bel Iblis 15:09, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach ja, wenn du noch zur Schule gehst, dann guck dir doch mal die Hauptseitendiskussion an, dort hab ich gemeldet, dass wir eine Gruppe bei Schuler.cc haben. Dann sammeln sich die Schüler alle mal :). Auch von mir (wenn auch verspätet) Su cuy'gar (= willkommen) dei der Jedipedia. Als (fast) Mandalorianer möchte ich dich noch auf die mandalorianische Sprache aufmerksam machen (wird hier bruchstückhaft verwendet, muss man aber nicht lernen). Ein Tipp noch zu Diskussionen: Die werden (eigentlich) da fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen haben. dadurch wird es übersichtlicher, ist einfacher zu lesen und man kann besser mit mehreren Leuten gleichzeitig über etwas diskutieren. Der einzige Nachteil ist, dass man regelmäßig auf allen Seiten nachsehen muss, wo man diskutiert. Die Absätze ohne Leerzeile erzeugt man mit . Wollte ich nur mal sagen. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben und bei Fragen kannst du dich auch an mich wenden (du kannst natürlich jeden fragen, es wird niemand etwas dagegen haben). Ret Cody 19:58, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder aus Videospielen Hi Jaina Solo, Ich hab gesehen das du fleißig Bilder hochlädst und die in unsere Artikel einbindest, die du dabei sogar noch erweiterst. Vorbildlich, ich muss dich loben. Als Hiflsbrigadenmitglied ist es meine Aufgabe dich über ein paar Dinge aufzuklären, aber keine Sorge du hast nichts falsch gemacht;). Es gut um den Punkt den ich oben bereits genannt habe und zwar Bilder aus Videospielen (besonders KotOR I & II, EaW und FoC), diese Bilder sind meist auf der Wookieepedia zu finden und sind leider oft von sehr geringer Qualität, daher hat sich einer unserer Admins, Ben Kenobi um genau zu sein, die Aufgabe gemacht solche Bilder selbst zu machen und hochzuladen. Daher, wenn du weiterhin Bilder aus Videospielen benötigst, wende dich vertauensvoll an Ben, die Bilder von ihm sind wirklich erstklassig. Weiterhin viele Grüße und bereichere uns mit deinen Beiträgen Boba 17:57, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für den Hinweis, werde ich in Zukunft tun Jaina Solo 18:03, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem hab ich doch gern gemacht. Wenn du weuterhin irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann wende dich ruhig an das FAQ oder melde dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Viele Grüße Boba 18:23, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kyp Durron Hey Jaina! Wie ich gerade gesehen habe, überarbeitest du Kyp Durron -das ist super der Artikel brauchte unbedingt mal eine Überarbeitung. Ich habe noch einen kleinen Tipp für dich - kaufe dir das Buch Darksaber - Der Todesstern bei ebay oder abebooks. Der Roman ist ebenfalls von Kevin J. Anderson und hier taucht Kyp noch einmal auf und hat eine bedeutende Rolle, anschließend verschwindert er bis Die Abtrünnigen wieder. Aber ansonst, super, dass du Kyp machst :) ! Liebe Grüße, --Garm Bel Iblis disku 17:39, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Danke für den Tipp bin mir zwar noch nicht sicher ob ich es kaufe, weil ich vorher eigentlich noch was anderes lesen wollte und mein Lesetempo ist nicht so schnell. Würde ewigkeiten dauern bis ich da angekommen bin Jaina Solo 22:10, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Behalte es aber mal im Hinterkopf, denn es ist ein gutes Buch. --Garm Bel Iblis disku 13:38, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Versprochen mach ich, aber das ist doch eine Trilogie oder, dann müsste ich auch noch die anderen beiden Teile lesen. Wie gesagt könnte dauern. Jaina Solo 17:04, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::In Palpatines Auge taucht Callista auf, aber das Buch war schlecht und ich hab eigentlich den Kram mit Callista verstanden, ohne das Buch gelesen zu haben. Woraufhin noch Bezug genommen wird sind die Thrawn Bücher, war ja bei "Die Jedi-Akademie" auch so, doch bei Darksaber taucht noch Gilad Pellaeon auf, der in den Thrawn-Büchern eine Rolle spielte. Es wird ein bisschen darauf Bezug genommen, aber so wichtig waren die Thrawn-Bücher für das Buch auch nicht und man verstand es eigentlich auch so. Ansonsten kannst du dich wegen der Thrawn-Sachen ja hier auf der Jedipedia schlau machen Bild:;-).gif. Aber lass dir Zeit, nur Darksaber würde ich dir für Kyp wirklich empfehlen und auf die beiden anderen Bücher der Trilogie(die schlecht sind) kannst du eigentlich verzichten :). --Garm Bel Iblis disku 17:13, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ach, wie ich sehe hast du dir das Buch auch noch geholt. Super! Kyp sieht jetzt schon stark aus; so wie der jetzt ist, wird der sicherlich lesesnwert. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 17:23, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Artikel Einer deiner Artikel wurde gelöscht, da er ziemliche ähnlichkeit mit dem Wookieepdia artikel hatte. Du hast wohl von dort abgeschrieben → Mynar Devis. Schreib den artikel doch einfach neu, jedoch direkt aus der Quelle. --Modgamers 16:48, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Na eigentlich war der nicht abgeschrieben, aber so im Nachhinein betrachtet ähnelte der dem auf Wookiepedia doch schon sehr. Tut mir Leid Jaina Solo 17:07, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kein problem... schau halt nochmal genauer nach und schreib ihn neu... zumal eine Fakten auch nur "fast" richtig waren. --Modgamers 17:11, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wunderbar, nur fehlen noch Infobox, Ära und quellen. --Modgamers 20:52, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Eines Tages schaff ich's Jaina Solo 20:54, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verlinkungen mit S Hi Jaina! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass, wenn du ein S an eine Verlinkung anbinden willst, es immer recht umständlich machst. Anstatt es so Luke Skywalkers zu machen, mach es einfach so: Luke Skywalkers, das sieht dann so aus Luke Skywalkers, also genau so, wie du es haben wolltest, ok? Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:06, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar, danke! --Jaina Solo 15:08, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:09, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ach ja, ich hab Ein dutzend und zwei Rächer verschoben, da in den Richtlinien steht, dass, wenn etwas umbenannt wurde, immer der aktuelle Name genommen wird, wie zum Beispiel jetzt Kyps Dutzend, ok ? --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:28, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja klar wenn es so sein soll, wusste ich nicht -- Jaina Solo 15:32, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ist ja nicht schlimm, muss ja nur alles korrekt sein ;). Ach ja, wenn du auch Artikel verschieben willst, frag ruhig mal bei Little Ani oder Premia nach, die geben dir bestimmt die Rechte dazu. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 15:34, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::In ordnug danke --Jaina Solo 15:36, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Saba Sebatyne Ich muss mich echt bedanken, dass du den Artikel so schön ausgearbeitet hast. Der war in seiner früheren Verfassung echt nicht haltbar und war mir schon längere Zeit ein Dorn im Auge. Ich hatte allerdings nie die Zeit ihn zu überarbeiten. Danke schön :) Boba 13:12, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Gern geschehen^^ hat mir ja auch Spass gemacht. Jaina Solo 16:15, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Harry Potter? Was denkst du denn, wie es am Ende ausgeht? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:27, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Keine Ahnung echt nicht^^, ich denke mal Ron und Hermine sterben, aber sonst habe ich keinen Plan. --Jaina Solo 23:32, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wieso Ron und Hermine? Damit die Geschichte endet müsste doch eigentlich der Hauptcharakter sterben??? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:34, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich schon aber ich glaube nicht J.K.Rowling das übers Herz bringen würde.--Jaina Solo 23:36, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na mal schauen. Solange es Geld einbringt, wird sie es wohl weiterführen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde Voldemord einfach eine große Fliegenklatsche herbeizaubern und Harry Potter vom Himmel patschen. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:38, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja das find ich gut!--Jaina Solo 23:42, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte du würdest die Bücher gerne lesen? Mal anders: Wie MÖCHTEST du denn, dass es ausgeht? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:45, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich lese die Bücher auch gerne, das heißt aber nicht das ich auf Harry stehe. Mir ist es eigentlich schnuppe wie es ausgeht, hauptsache die Story ist gut. Meinetwegen soll Harry das Zeitliche segnen. Trotzdem sollte Voldemord am Ende aber auch drauf gehen, dann bin ich glücklich. --Jaina Solo 23:48, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schaust du dir denn auch die Kinofilme darüber an? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:53, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich. Bis auf den Vierten gefielen sie mir auch alle. --Jaina Solo 23:55, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mir die ersten auch angesehen. Warum gefiel dir der vierte Teil denn nicht? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:56, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na ja, war schön mal mit ner neue Person hier zu quatschen. Man schreibt sich sicher. Gute Nacht! =) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:01, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es würde mir als Nicht-Fan zwar einen höllischen Spaß machen, euch beide zu verspoilern, aber so fies möchte ich dann doch nicht sein. Allerdings möchte ich euch zwei Dinge diesbezüglich mitteilen: Erstens sind eure Spekulationen nur Spekulationen. Zweitens kennt ihr doch sicher das Gerücht, dass das letzte Wort des Buches "Narbe" lauten soll? Ich kann euch versichern, dass "Narbe" zwar nicht das letzte Wort des Buches ist, aber im letzten Satz steht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! So, und jetzt zurück ins Star Wars-Universum! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 00:20, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::*Nachschlag* Nö, 2. Wort im vorletzten Satz^^ --Q. G. Jinn 00:22, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Okok, so genau hab ich dann doch nicht hingesehen... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 00:36, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich bin ja auch kein Harry Potter Fan. Aber man kann ja auch nach Sachen fragen, die einem selber nicht besonders nahe stehen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 08:52, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn mir hier jemand das Ende verrät, so wird das fatale Folgen für diesen jemand haben.--Jaina Solo 10:19, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich dachte, du wolltest wissen, wer da so den Löffel bzw. den Zauberstab abgibt... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 12:04, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nee wollte ich nicht, ich habe nur gesagt, was ich denke das passieren wird.--Jaina Solo 12:07, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dann kommt Jaina auf ihrem Nimbus 2007 und reißt Ben Kenobi im Fluge sein Lichtschwert aus der Hand. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:56, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich fliege Feuerblitz.--Jaina Solo 20:58, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das sagt mir leider nichts mehr. Ich hab nur die ersten 3 Bücher gelesen. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:59, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kommt im dritten zum ersten mal vor.--Jaina Solo 21:01, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hat Sirius den Harry nicht geschenkt? --Bel Iblis 21:02, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Richtig ich dachte du liest kein Harry Potter.--Jaina Solo 21:04, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja genau. Sirius stribt im 5. Band. Er schenkt denn Bessen Feuerblitz in Band 3. --Shaak Ti 21:05, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na ja, is auch schon was her. Sag mal Jaina, kommst du auch zur JediCon im März 2008 nach Düsseldorf? Dort treffen sich Jedipedianer in einem Hotel. Das wird so etwas wie das erste richtige Treffen unserer Vereinigung. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:07, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich habe sie mal gelesen^^ und werde den 7. auf deutsch sicherlich auch nocheinmal lesen, allerdings nur der Vollständigkeit halber ;). Ach ja, zur Planung des Treffens: hier. --Bel Iblis 21:09, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::: Ich mag Harry Potter sehr. Sag mal liest du nur die Bücher oder siehts du dir auch die Filme an ? Ich lies die Bücher und guck die Filme. --Shaak Ti 21:11, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Das mit den Filmen habe ich schon ein Stückchen weiter oben geschrieben und zur JediCon komme ich nicht.--Jaina Solo 21:15, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schade. Na ja... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:25, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) KotOR-Liste Hi Jaina! Da du ja fleißig KotOR-Charctere schreibst, wäre es gut, wenn du dich hier einträgst, dann weiß man, was du machst und was die anderen machen. Okay? --Bel Iblis 22:14, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja ist gut die Liste kannte ich schon nur war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich mich da einfach eintragen darf. Danke! --Jaina Solo 22:17, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. --Bel Iblis 22:19, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Es ist sogar ausdrücklich erwünscht, damit sich hinterher keiner ärgern muss. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:20, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok, ich hoffe ich habe niemanden den Artikel gestohlen. --Jaina Solo 22:21, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jainas "großer Auftritt" Hi Jaina! Was meinst du damit, dass "Jaina Solo noch ihren großen Auftritt bekommt" ? :) --Bel Iblis 18:10, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :^^Naja ich hoffe, dass sie, in den Büchern die noch kommen sollen, noch irgendwas Großes vollbringt. Sonst ist es ja immer Jacen um den es sich dreht. In der NJO geht es mit ihr ja, aber was ich so über die Legacy-Reihe gehört habe stimmt mich traurig, da sie dort wohl kaum vorkommt und es hauptsächlich über ihre Beziehungen geht. Das ist eher eine Verschwendung eines Charakters. --Jaina Solo 18:19, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das ist nicht gerade so toll, aber es gibt ja immer noch Dark Nest und wer weiß, wer den Sith-Jacen aufhalten wird ... Vielleicht Jaina ? ;) ---Bel Iblis 18:25, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hoffe ich zwar, glaub ich aber nicht. Ich denke dieser Part geht eher an Luke wegen Mara oder vielleicht sogar an Leia. Die hält so weit ich das verstanden habe noch als einzige zu ihren Sohn, schwört sich aber nicht zu zulassen, dass es einen zweiten Vader gibt. --Jaina Solo 18:29, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm, ich habe mit LotF (noch) nicht angefangen, der erste Band liegt erst morgen auf meinem Nachttisch. Naja, wir werden sehen und gib die Hoffnung nicht auf Bild:;-).gif. --Bel Iblis 18:33, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Mach ich nicht^^ und gelesen habe ich die auch noch nicht. Ich warte noch auf die deutsche Fassung. --Jaina Solo 18:34, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Soweit ich weiß, kommt die 2009, nach Dark Nest von Troy Denning.--Bel Iblis 18:39, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die Dark Nest Reihe werde ich wohl auch lesen, aber das dauert ja auch noch so lange bis die kommt. Naja, was will man machen? --Jaina Solo 18:42, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja, ich auch, allerdings nicht auf englisch, da Troy Denning ja auf Deutsch schon teilweise recht schwer zu lesen ist. Hm, entweder wartet man zwei Jahre auf die Übersetzung, oder beginnt halt, die Bücher auf Englisch zu lesen. Da wir beide ja noch zur Schule gehen, würde das unser Englisch sicherlich aufbessern :). Schon mal daran gedacht, dir Darth Bane − Schöpfer der Dunkelheit zu holen? Da stecken auch einige Sachen aus den KotORs drin ... --Bel Iblis 18:46, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Bis jetzt noch nicht irgendwie komme ich mit Rebellion der Verlorenen nicht weiter das Buch spricht mich einfach nicht an und danach warte ich erst mal auf den letzten Teil der NJO. Naja und Donnerstag fängt bei uns Schule wieder an, dann werde ich wohl noch weniger lesen. Mal sehen vielleicht nachdem ich den letzten Harry Potter Band gelesen habe^^. --Jaina Solo 18:50, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich fand Rebellion der Verlorenen eigentlich ganz gut und lese ihn gerade auch nochmal, es ist teilweise wirklich sehr langatmig. Bei uns hat die Schuler wieder angefangen, ich bin wieder voll drin und bräuchte eigentlich wieder sechs Wochen auszeit^^, bin aber ab Donnerstag in Italien - Abschlussfahrt^^. Wann kommt denn der neue Harry Potter raus? --Bel Iblis 18:52, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Na da wünsche ich dir viel Spass in Italien, unsere Klassenfahrt nächste Woche geht nur nach München aus unerfindlichen Gründen dürfen wir das Land ja nicht verlassen. Der neue Band kommt im Oktober raus soweit ich weiss, kann dir aber jetzt nicht sagen wann genau. --Jaina 18:55, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich wünsche dir auch viel Spaß in München, erhol dich gut, ich machs auch ;). Und danke für die Info. --Bel Iblis 18:58, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Gern geschehen! --Jaina 18:58, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Klassenfahrt So nächste Woche bin ich erst mal auf Klassenfahrt und das Wochenende darauf ist auch schon ziemlich zugepackt, dann werde ich wohl nicht dazu kommen hier mal reinzuschauen. Bis dann! --Jaina 13:44, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Viel Spass in Muenchen! --Bel Iblis 12:35, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Von mir auch viel Spaß ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 12:38, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel Wie erstellt man einen Artikel? von Falke 561 :Ich habe es hier beschrieben. MfG - Cody 17:24, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jedipedianer Vorlage Da bei den Babelvorlagen was geändert wurde hast du jetzt oben auf deiner Seite ein Jedipedianer Babel. Die Vorlage die du meinst geht jetzt Jaina Solo. Darth Tobi 18:38, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST)